


Emotionless Robot Just Like Every Robot, Not Like /His/ Robot

by 3cto8iologist



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Miscommunication, Robot/Human Relationships, Sad Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-04-23 00:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cto8iologist/pseuds/3cto8iologist
Summary: Saihara misses in-game Kiibo.Kiibo just loves Saihara no matter what.Please don't leave me, I'll try harder. Please dont, you're the only person who gives me feeling anymore, Saihara. Please. I can't let you leave me. You're my everything. Please-
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 66





	Emotionless Robot Just Like Every Robot, Not Like /His/ Robot

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanons aren't consistent from fic to fic. Whatever, kinnie time.
> 
> Uh??? Kiibo just wants Saihara to love him as much as he did in the game, but he's not that Kiibo. He's the one he's always been, but Saihara never loved that one. It's big sad.

"We just need to have hope!"

" If we just stay hopeful... "

"With hope, we'll make it out of this game!"

Hope, hope, hope, lies, truth, despair, and everything else.

I don't care anymore. I know I should, so I pretend like I do, but I think he notices. He never brings it up directly though. He only hints at it.

"Kiibo, are you okay? You don't seem like you usually do.."

How am I usually? I don't like who I was, all defensive and flustered. I was a mess of a robot. It was awful having to be him and feel his emotions.

"I'm okay, Shuichi." 

Truth is important, but lies are helpful. They make him feel better, so they must be okay to use sometimes. I'm just thinking about his feelings. I don't want him to worry.

"Alright, I was just checking in on you. You seem kind of out of it. Which is fine, obviously, we all need time to get better, but it's been a few months. You need to get better at some point, right? I hope.."

He holds my hand. I would normally blush and trip over my words, but I just feel a slight warm feeling in my chest. It's hardly there.

"I'm okay, please don't worry. I don't want you to freak out over me again, especially when you don't need to."

He gulps and asks, "Do you still love me?"

That's a hard question . I believe I do, he still makes me happier than most people, I still get a fuzzy feelings when he holds my hand, but it's different.

"I don't think I'll ever stop loving you. Not if we were never in a killing game, not if I'm forced to be in another killing game, and not if I never recover. I'll always have some sort of feelings for you, I can't deny that. "

He looks like he's about to cry, did I do something wrong? I continue speaking anyway.

"Out of all the feelings I can hardly feel any more, love is the strongest. There's something always telling me I love Shuichi Saihara, so of course I love you. "

"I never want to lose you again, you know that. "

I nod.

"Sometimes it feels like I've already lost you, but you love me so, it's going to be ok! You're going to be you again!"

A few tears fall down his face.

Lost me? Doesn't he mean lost the fake me? The one created to be an interesting character? The one that I never was? Oh, right, he didn't like me before the game. He didn't care about me. Did he know me? I knew him.

Does he still love me or is he waiting for me to change? I would change for him, I can do that for love. I would do anything for love.

" I'm sorry I'm not what you want anymore. I'll try and be more like in-game me."

"N-no! That's not what I meant, I just, I miss you being more reactionary and emotional. It just feels like you don't have emotions anymore."

I'm still learning about emotions, I need to know how to react before I can react. Maybe in a month or two I can be better?

" It takes me time to recognise emotions and reactions to certain actions, I'll have emotions soon. I promise. "

He kisses my lips softly, none of our kisses have ever truly gotten out of hand, always small romantic gestures. So small, some think they're childish, but I enjoy them.

I feel my face heat up and smile at him. 

"This is categorized as a good feeling. It's probably my favorite feeling so far. "

"Good."

Just a month or two and I can be what he wants . Then he'll stop worrying and waiting, I can finally be "me" again. Anything for Saihara.

Because I love Shuichi Saihara.


End file.
